


He Didn't Deserve It - Rewritten

by MsAwesomeSmarties



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, character death absorbtion whatever happens in ep 37 u know what i mean, he didn't deserve it 2 - the redeservening, so i rewrote it and plan to do the thing where i make it an ongoing thing, there isn't much to tag this as, this is just me wondering what would've happened if yuuya got hit in ep 37 and died instead of yuuto, yuuto is Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAwesomeSmarties/pseuds/MsAwesomeSmarties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The earth stops.</p><p>Everything goes still and silent. Even the clouds above them seem to stop drifting lazily across the sky and instead hang there, frozen, waiting for something to happen. Yuuto’s throat hurts from how quickly, how harshly Yuuya’s name left it just seconds ago, but the rest of his body is numb and unmoving. He can’t do anything as Yuuya takes the hit meant for him and crumbles to the ground with a sickening thud.</p><p>AU in which Yuuya was hit by Yuuto's attack instead of Yuuto in episode 37. Yuuto becomes protag. Angst ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Didn't Deserve It - Rewritten

**Author's Note:**

> so basically i finally decided to rewrite He Didn't Deserve it because i wrote that right after the ep aired so it didn't have much context around it. now that we know what's going on a bit better, i figured i'd try my hand at it again and write this to see what things would be like with yuuto as protag. which.... will be quite different. i won't normally have this many notes, i swear, but i want to say that i would not expect frequent updates if i were you because i am very bad at consistency. i will do my best to at least update sometimes, though. thank you for reading -- especially those who gave kudos and comments to the original! (i still can't believe it got on tvtropes recs lmao???) ok have fun

The earth stops.

 

Everything goes still and silent. Even the clouds above them seem to stop drifting lazily across the sky and instead hang there, frozen, waiting for something to happen. Yuuto’s throat hurts from how quickly, how harshly Yuuya’s name left it just seconds ago, but the rest of his body is numb and unmoving. He can’t do anything as Yuuya takes the hit meant for him and crumbles to the ground with a sickening _thud_.

 

Yuuto’s hands tremble as he finally takes a step forward, eyes wide. “Yuuya…?” The name gets caught in his throat. Blood rushes in his ears so loudly that he barely notices the pawn of fusion killing his engine, and he finds himself sprinting towards Yuuya’s unconscious—oh god, he hopes he’s just unconscious—form. He tries to keep his hands from shaking too much as he drops to his knees, the concrete scraping his skin through his pants and biting it as he shifts to pull Yuuya into his lap and push his hair out of his face.

 

“Yuuya,” he whispers urgently. Across the area, Yuugo frowns and slowly pulls his helmet off. “Yuuya…!” Yuuto tries again and attracts the D-wheeler’s attention. Yuugo tosses his leg over his D-wheel and frowns, leaving his helmet behind as he approaches cautiously.

 

“Oi, what just—?“ Yuugo stops as soon as he sees the look on Yuuto’s face. His normally composed expression has been replaced with concern and worry and _familiarity_ and Yuugo decides that this may be a great time to shut his mouth for once. Yuuto grips Yuuya’s unmoving form tighter, and without warning, he jolts and gasps, looking down at the boy in his lap. Yuuya’s eyes flutter for a moment before opening just enough to squint up at Yuuto, and Yuuto leans forward, holding him closer.

 

“Yuu… to…?” His voice is strained, but he manages a small smile. Yuuto remains quiet, only offering a nod as an answer. A soft light begins to envelope them, and Yuugo takes a step back, incredibly taken aback by this strange change of events. The two within the glow seem to take no notice. Yuuya’s smile widens just slightly, and he breathes out a quiet laugh. “Remember… What dueling is meant to be…” Yuuto leans in closer and swallows, feeling himself start to shake once more. “Yuuto… Please… Bring smiles through your dueling… M-make everyone happy…” Yuuya laughs again, and Yuuto shakes his head slowly. “You already said that you don’t want to… to hurt anyone, right? S-so give them smiles instead. Duel… With smiles…” Yuuto’s mouth opens to protest, but the light around them becomes blinding. He lets out a shout and squeezes his eyes shut, and when he opens them again Yuuya is nowhere to be found.

 

He stares down at his empty arms for several long, silent moments before he pushes himself to his feet and takes a deep, shaky breath through his nose. It happened again. Why does everyone he cares about even the slightest bit seem to disappear from his life? Why does this always happen? His hands close into fists and he turns to face Yuugo who looks completely lost and oblivious. Despite Yuuya’s words, Yuuto can already feel himself seething, wanting to make this pawn pay for his actions. He finally looks at Yuugo, glaring daggers right at his face, and speaks.

 

“This is your fault.” Each word is articulated slowly and clearly. There is an underlying hiss to Yuuto’s voice. He takes a step towards Yuugo, and Yuugo swallows and takes a step back. “You turned dueling into a tool of hatred and war.” He ignores the fact that he had done the same thing without being in control of himself just moments before. “ _You_ ripped away his chance at life. He told me… He told me to make everyone smile in his place. If he was still here, I believe that he would forgive you. From the few minutes where I had the chance to speak with him, I could tell. He did not want us to fight.” Yuuto clenches his teeth while Yuugo glances quickly from side to side, hands raised in defense. He looks like he’s wondering if this guy is going to keep talking for much longer. Yuuto continue to talk. “He did not want us to fight, but all I see when I look at you is Heartland and countless innocents turned into cards while you and your _Fusion_ friends—“

 

“Hey! I already told you, it’s Yuugo not fu—“ Yuugo is abruptly cut off and yelps when Yuuto grabs his collar and nearly lifts him off of the ground with the force of it. Yuuto grits his teeth.

 

“I don’t want to hear you say another word. I…” He pauses, closing his eyes and frowning to himself. “I am sorry, Yuuya.” Without warning, he drops Yuugo and gives him a shove, sending the D-wheeler to the ground and getting his nice, white riding suit all dirty. Before he gets a chance to complain about that, Yuuto is raising his duel disk in front of him and glaring down menacingly as it starts to whir to life. Yuugo’s eyes widen, and he begins to backpedal quickly, trying to get away in time. Yuuto follows him for every step, only stopping when he gets to his D-wheel and begins to pull himself up and—

 

“Yuuya!” Yuzu’s voice echoes towards them, and Yuuto pauses, glancing in her direction. He tenses, realization hitting him. _When she shows up, I disappear._ He starts to open his mouth to tell her not to get any closer, but it’s too late, and a flash of light blinds him for a moment before he registers that he’s still in the same spot, just… Yuugo is gone. He swallows the rage in his throat and lowers his duel disk. Had he always felt this exhausted? Was this new? He has enough time to ponder why Yuzu looks so worried before the ground rushes up at him, and he hears Yuzu faintly calling his name.


End file.
